The Tenth Guardian
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: <html><head></head>There's always been Ten of them , ten to protect the Magical world, Ten different level's of Power, One to ten , ten being the strongest one the weakest . She was the tenth, She was gone for one year and now shes back.</html>


**The Tenth Guardian**

There's always been Ten of them , ten to protect the Magical world, Ten different level's of Power, One to ten , ten being the strongest one the weakest . She was the tenth, She was gone for one year and now shes back.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

" Back home I guess" said Harper as she looked over the city of New York. She was dressed in Black baggy cargo short pant's with dark Red strip's on each leg. Black converse's with red laces and a black shirt with a skull and cross bone, the eye's of the skull where pink heart's . On her hand's she hand black and red finger's leather glove's with paw print's on the bottom of the hand. She also had a pair of blacked rimmed glasses with red lean's in them.

She remembers the day she left one year ago.

_**( Flash back one year age ago )**_

" _Alex I want you to hold on to this for me. It's to prove that I WILL come back I promise" said Harper as she handed Alex something in her hand. Alex looked in her hand she found a Celtic cross with Harper written on it._

" _Harp's I can't take this. You love this necklace and I know in my heart that you'll come back you never broke a promise to me before so I know you won't break this one." said Alex as she cried. Harper was leaving for one year for magical training . She was chosen since birth to be a Guardian, one out of ten Guardian's.. They just found out two week's ago and now she had to leave. Alex has been crying since she found out, she didn't want Harper to leave._

" _Just keep it for me and try not to wish your family gone again okay hehehe. I'll miss you Alex please don't for get me." said Harper as she smiled and kissed Alex on the forehead. _

" _Hehe, I'll try. I just got back from vacation and I'm losing you. I don't know what I'm going to do with out you, your my only friend." said Alex as she put the necklace on. _

" _You'll be fine and I'll be back then we can do a super catch up on our best friendship." said Harper as she smiled. Harper walked to a guy in a orange robe . Alex started to cry harder as Harper left._

" _Harper" cried Alex as Harper disappeared._

**( End Flash Back )**

" I wonder how much has changed since I been gone. I wonder if Alex is still Alex" said Harper as she skated on her skateboard towards Tirbeca Prep. She knew she changed a lot on the inside and on the outside. One year of extreme training and having to fight everyday will change a person. Sure she was still nice and like to smile a lot but she also had a mean side now that would make anyone run away. She blamed it on her power's, the animal inside her but she knew it was just that she grew up. The thing's she did or saw would give any mortal nightmare's or drive them insane. She didn't know if she was sane or not all she knew was the only thing that made her really smile was thinking of a certain brunet who she's been dying to see.

Her Harper Ann Finkle was the Tenth Guardian. The Strongest out of them all. The one who had to protect the whole magical world. She knew with great power came great responsibility but she was just a teenager and really didn't care. Her whole life change no more with bright clothes that she made her self she dropped that and started to make darker clothes to go with her new dark look. Her hair was still bright fiery red but her skin was paler and her eye's where a bright neon green. She had tattoo's and scar's all over her body to prove what she went threw. Some of the tattoo's where there just because she wanted them. She gave out this feeling of power magical creature's knew what she was mortal's feared her they didn't know why but she gave this aura of pure power and it scared them.

It would take a army of 50 wizard's to give her a small challenge but she used her power's for good or she wouldn't be chosen so the magical world had nothing to worried.

Harper looked up and saw the Russo sibling's she smiled and walked up to them. She didn't call or write to them while she was away. She wasn't aloud not even to check her email nothing from the out side world was aloud. She looked at the group Two faces she knew and the four she didn't. But she could smell the four she didn't know where magical. A werewolf, a Angel and two Wizard sibling's. The Two she did know where Zeke Justin's best friend and Justin's vampire girlfriend Juliet. She would have to ask how a vampire can be outside on such a sunny day.

" Hey Russo how you doing." said Harper as she smiled at Alex. Alex dropped her bag's and looked at Harper.

" Harper is the really you" said Alex in a whisper.

**Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

_So this will change season three and four. But I think you'll like the change's. _


End file.
